The Hoax
by AVICII4life
Summary: Ally is a 16 year old orphan who fixes first word problems. She is sent to New York from Australia to stop Facebook chain letters. She meets a teenager who wears truck PJ's and can help. one shot


**I got the idea from school. We had to write about a hero of some sort so here is my story.**

Ally ran her long, thin fingers through her silky brown hair. She sighed. It was there, once again. The innocent Facebook had done it, this was the last straw. This sort of thing had been going on for months and she was sick of it. As she cracked her fingers and stood up, Ally pulled out her shiny new Windows phone and snapped a picture of the status in front of her warm,brown eyes. "

Hi, I am Teddy. Once you read this you cannot get out. Finish reading this until it is done! I am 7 years old. I am dead. If you don't send this to at least 12 people before midnight I will kill you. Hurry.

"Return flight to New York please," Allyasked nervously.

"Name?" she was questioned rather rudely.

"Ally Dawson."

The rude and chubby Qantas lady shoved the plane ticket in Ally's frightened face and shooed her off. It was time for Ally to get to her cold, damp and lonely flat to do some deep research on the Teddy hoax and do some background checks on the people she was going to befriend. She smirked mischievously to herself and she continued her slow, long walk home.

"Wow!" She breathed as she took in the sight of New York skyscrapers from the landing plane. It was 1:35am New York time and the place was lit up like Christmas had puked all the decorations onto the buildings. As soon as Ally had landed, she was surprised to hear all the sirens! They were everywhere. Not knowing that this was a typical night in New York, she was frightened as any 16 year old would be, especially in a big city like this. Getting through customs was a breeze. She felt she was two steps ahead of this hoax person, just then the song `Two Steps Behind' came through airport radio, making Ally's heart began to hammer her chest with the feeling of being watched, being read like a book.

That night, Ally had no sleep. Her thermometer told her it was 32°F (-4°C) and it was snowing outside. She was missing Australia; it was a beautiful summer there right now. Her best friend Trish was probably tanning on the beach. Ally was curled up in a ball in a pokey hotel room .All alone. There were squealing sirens screeching all around town plus it didn't help that Ally was very anxious about what tomorrow would bring.

305 William Street Manhattan. It was 5:00 in the morning, snowing and of course freezing. Ally stood outside the house dressed in a maroon coloured, wool hat. She was wearing a giant white puffer jacket making her look like a marshmallow and a pair of black Adidas track-pants. Ally's hands were dark ocean blue as well as her lips. The girl took a few calm and steady breaths before opening the squeaky iron gate into a front yard covered in a blanket of white snow.

"Look, did you really think that anyone would be awake at this time!" yelled a blonde teenager as he opened the front door. "Oh. Hello there beautiful. I'm Austin. The one and only" The blonde said with a wink.

"I'm Ally and by the way, flirting doesn't work when you have bed head and you're wearing truck pyjamas." Ally replied while stifling a giggle as Austin blushed.

"Um right, come in." as he opened the wooden door the whole way to let the girl in to his warm and cosy home. Clearing his throat he asked, "So Ally, why are you here?"

Ally explained the Facebook hoax to Austin and how the creator of the Teddy chain letter had been traced to his house.

"Th-that was crea-created by my-my brother, Riker" stuttered Austin and tears welled up in his brown-green eyes. But Ally did not notice the water threatening to fall at any minute from the boy's eyes.

" Sooo can I meet him?" Ally questioned Austin.

"No."

"And why's that?"

Austin may have been a strong kid inside and out but talking about his brother made him lose it completely. Tears fell rapidly down his pale cheeks. "Be-because he-he-he passed away."

Ally felt her heart shatter. But it had nothing to do with the mission that had now come to an abrupt stop. She was heartbroken because this kid only about her age is going through what she went through 3 years ago. She realised she was not alone.

Ally apologised sympathetically as she held the crying boy in her arms as he drained his tears.

Austin looked up with a tear stained face, his brown-green eyes boring into her warm, brown, concerned eyes. He cracked a smile and whispered the last thing Ally thought he'd say. "I'll help you"

"Yo, yo, yo! It's D'dog in da house!"

"Um, Austin? Who's that?" Ally laughed.

Austin explained that Dez was the biggest geek but was willing to help. "Hey Austin! My man." Dez smiled enthusiastically. "And you too Allison"

Ally was already annoyed with this red-headed Dez guy. "It's Ally not Allison by the way."

"Well hello Ally not Allison." Dez said trying to be quirky.

Ally just rolled her eyes that had now become ice cold again. "So when do we start?"

The three courageous teenagers were finding solutions to sort out this `Teddy' problem. But there was still no luck. This was harder than they ever thought it would be.

"Wait!" Allu yelled, "What if we just contact that Mark Berg dude and he can put up a block for all chain letters!'

"Mark Zuckerberg. The creator of Facebook and unicorns " Dez corrected.

"Actually that's a pretty good idea Ally." Austin contributed.

Phone calls after phone calls after phone calls, the teens finally got through to chairman of Facebook Inc, Mark Zuckerberg himself. After Ally explained everything twice, Mark finally understood.

"So we need to make a block to stop these letters." Mark repeated for the hundredth time, "And the creator of the letter is dead.

"Hmm. Austin, go on Riker's computer. There should be an icon that deletes all his Facebook creations. Click on it and that should stop anymore letters from getting out into the network. I'll make the block from work, you kids changed the world today. Well done."

Austin did as he was ordered even though he was fighting tears as he opened his brother's laptop. It worked as Mark had said. They really did change the social world for the better.

Austin's living room was full of cheers and tears of happiness as the party was in full blow. They had stopped the frightening chain letters all over social network sites in under 48 hours. But it was time for Ally to leave to go to John F. Kennedy Airport in New York so the proud girl stood up and made a quick speech, "If you may, I would love to thank Dez, we couldn't have done it without you. You knew all things we didn't. Mark, thankyou for agreeing to do this, it had helped a lot of people. You are an amazing man you could've just walked away from this mission. I want to thank all of you people gathered here today who have supported us. So um, thankyou. Lastly I'd like to thank Austin, I really couldn't have done this without you even though you had to be woken up at 5 haha so um thanks." Ally concluded.

More cheers filled the room as she walked out with her bags on her way to the airport to get home.

"Wait!"

Ally turned around to see Austin chasing her down the snowy street.

"Here's my number, um I'll see you another time. " Austin gave her a long, hug. " And um, thankyou. I'll tell you about Riker sometime."

"I'd love that." Ally replied softly giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

She walked off into the slowly setting sun, ready to get back to the summer in Australia and see Trish. Life was finally fitting together like a jigsaw puzzle.

Suddenly there was a new tweet to her saying text language was awfully infuriating. She was Ally after all, she made earth great. She knew that something needed to be done…

**Anyth****ing you recognize. I do not own only the plot.**


End file.
